Snowstorm
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Jack caused a snowstorm at the pole and ran away, now here comes Hiccup to talk some sense into him.


Jack sat down against the iced hill and closed his eyes. Trying to block out everything.

Why did he have to ruin everything good that happens to him? How did he always manage to make people hate him?

Jack heard snow crunching close to him. Someone was coming.

"JACK!"

He knew that voice.

No. Not now.

Jack shut his eyes tighter and covered his ears.

He felt someone tap his head.

He looked up to see Hiccup standing above him. His only warmth being his fur vest that he kept held close to him.

"Go away Hiccup!"

He didn't move away.

"I said leave!"

Not even an inch. His only movement was his shivering frame.

"I'm not coming back and you can't make-"

Jack stopped mid sentence as Hiccup sat down next to him.

"Hiccup?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"I'm not leaving unless you come with me." Hiccup said, rubbing his hands together to get warm.

"But-"

"Nope."

Jack looked closer at Hiccup. His eyes were squinted and somewhat watery and his cheeks were red, because of the wind. Because of Jack.

"Hiccup, please, your freezing."

"I really am. I feel like I'm going to turn to ice any minute now. All the more reason for us to head back to the workshop."

"I can't go back though."

"Sure you can. Just put _one foot in front of the other._" Hiccup started singing. "_And soon you'll be walking out, the dooor!"_

Jack didn't even smirk. That was seriously saying something.

"I'm serious Hiccup. I can't go back. Not after that."

"So you made it snow a little bit."

"Hiccup, I basically caused a blizzard in there! The yetis fur was frozen solid, most of the toys are ruined, and no amount of fire is going to melt the ice off of those walls anytime soon."

"Jack, it's fine."

"No it's not! North probably hates me now!"

"HA! Is that what you honestly think? North could never hate you Jack! If anything he's probably worried sick about you!"

Jack looked away from Hiccup.

"What made you freeze the place anyway?"

Jack looked back at him, not really making eye contact though.

"...I started thinking-"

"Oh no, anything but that! Jack, I've told you before, don't think. Bad things happen when you think!"

Oh good, Jack smiled.

It was short lived though.

"I started thinking, about us. About, if we're fine being friends, even though we know about the other. About what would happen if we did become a couple and what our lives would be like. About if that relationship failed massively and what I would do then, I don't know if I could go on without you."

"Seriously?"

"I know, I know, pretty lame. But I just can't help-"

Jack stopped when Hiccup pressed his lips against Jacks.

Hiccup pulled away from Jack after a few seconds, and stared angrily at him.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. Don't you ever say that you couldn't go on without me. Those are my lines to you. I had no idea I could ever be this happy. If anybody's afraid about how this relationship would work it should be me."

"Hiccup..."

"Now for the love of Odin, come back inside so we can help clean up _your _mess."

"...Feisty little nipper aren't you?"

That earned Jack a smack to the head.

When they got back to the pole the yetis and elf's were scraping and chipping away at the ice on the walls and North was examining some toys while giving instructions to the other guardians on how to repair them.

When they saw Jack walk into the room they all ran/flew over to him ready to lecture him, until Hiccup walked in and kissed Jack on the cheek.

Then the guardians were too happy for them to really get into chewing him out.

Later on, when asked about the kiss from Jack, Hiccup said "I hoped that if the guardians saw that display, they would back off a little bit."

"Ah. So Hic, are we, you know, together now?"

"...I guess so."

"...YIPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Jack yelled, as he flew around in the air.

Hiccup smiled up at him and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Authors Note:

I'm on a Hijack rampage right now. My god, their adorable. I don't really know what caused this fanfic, I was tired, but I think it works.

To any whose confused, Jack had been getting upset over him and Hiccup, and that's what caused a massive snowstorm.

Medals to any who know what song Hiccup had been singing.

Disclaimer:I do not own How To Train Your Dragon, Rise Of The Guardians, or that song Hiccup had been singing.


End file.
